


Exhaustion

by AciidHeart



Series: Reader Inserts [12]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Polyamory, Reunions, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: You missed Dan and Arin while they were on tour, and school has never been more tiring.
Relationships: Arin Hanson/You, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson/You, Dan Avidan/You
Series: Reader Inserts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/935142
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a request I got from an anon on Tumblr ages ago who wanted copious softness for a stressed weepy one and finally managed to finish! Hope y'all like it!

You don’t think you’ve ever been this exhausted and stressed in your life.

Sure, you’ve had your fair share of days where it felt like you were about to collapse where you stood, but this was on another level entirely. Your eyes fight to stay open the moment you’re getting out of bed, but when your head hits your pillow it can take up to an hour or two for you to actually fall asleep. Your body aches and you have to stave off frequent headaches that are so debilitating they nearly make you want to cry out of frustration. Perhaps it’s because your workload had gotten more chaotic than it’s ever been, and you’ve long since stretched past your limits. School had a tendency for stressing you out, you suppose.

Both work and school pretty much sap up nearly all of your time and leave little room for anything else, now more so than ever as the end of the semester draws closer and closer by the day. You’re in a mad scramble to polish off the last credits and assignments you need to graduate, which means that soon you’ll be able to be finished with school for good and relax in a way that you haven’t been able to for the past six _ years _ or so. It’s a scary number to think about; have you really been doing this for six years already? It feels like it’s been both ten years and two years at the same time; so much of your life has been spent working towards this degree, and now that you’re finally approaching the finish line it almost seems surreal. 

You just need to finish one more project, and then you’re done. 

Amidst all of the chaos that plagued your day to day life, there’s one constant in your life that keeps you grounded; on the rare occasions where you get to take a moment and breathe, your boyfriends are waiting for you with open arms, ready to soothe the aches that weigh heavy on your mind and body. 

At first you’d been hesitant in regards to your relationship with Dan and Arin- you were so busy with school and work that you felt as though you wouldn’t be able to give them the energy and commitment they deserve in a relationship. You were terrified. How were you supposed to balance a meaningful connection with _ anyone _ when you were one step away from falling apart yourself? 

Despite these lingering trepidations that you harbored, though, somehow the three of you managed to find a way to make it work. Dan and Arin were busy with their own jobs; they understood the stresses of having to always be on the move, through long recording sessions and tours for live shows that kept them away from home for up to months at a time. The stretches of time that kept you from spending time with one another was filled to some degree with phone calls and video chats, with them sending postcards and small trinkets in the mail to remind you that they were always there. It was comforting, in its own small way; though you missed them while they were away from home, you knew that they would always come back to you. 

It’s during the last week or so before your project is due that you finally approach your breaking point. 

You sleep through your alarm for three days in a row, and you have to skip breakfast in order for you to make it to your classes on time. There’s not enough room to buy coffee on the way over, and you struggle to keep your eyes open throughout all of your classes. When you get home from school you have forty five minutes to change and speed off to work, but you can’t take a nap before you head out because it takes at least ten minutes to get ready and it’s a thirty minute commute. You’re constantly on the verge of tears throughout your shift because you don’t work enough hours to get a lunch break, so you’re on your feet and dragging yourself around for the remainder of the afternoon before you can trudge your way back home. And of course the most that you have energy for by the time you’ve gotten home is to heat up leftovers for dinner and immediately get back to working on your homework and project. You’re just about ready to rip your hair out at this point.

Once Friday winds to a close and you make it back home, you’ve never been more relieved to have some time to slow down for a bit and not worry about school or work for the weekend. You almost don’t know what to do with yourself now that the only immediate focus that hangs over you is your project, but you decide that taking a long hot bath might be a good place to start. You’re pretty sure your limbs are going to fall off soon if you don’t give them a chance to rest, and you’d rather not collapse in the middle of the kitchen because your legs decided to finally stop working. 

You can already feel some of the tension in your muscles start to relax as you draw the bath, your hand skirting over the surface of the water as you take in the scent of the bath bomb you’d decided to use. Its scent is cool and soothing and eases the knots in the back of your neck, and the headache that had been lingering from the morning begins to melt away. It feels like fucking heaven when you sink into the bath with a groan and lean against the edge of the tub so you can stretch your legs out. Your eyes immediately slip shut as the hot water envelops you; you can still feel the tense lines of your muscles as you sink further into the tub, but it’s not as insistent and painful as it had been for the past few days. 

You stay in the tub until the water starts to grow cold, and as you dry yourself off your phone suddenly starts to ring from where it’s charging on your nightstand. 

The name on the display screen nearly makes you weep with joy; Dan had promised to call you when him and Arin got back from their latest tour, and your screen is lit up with a picture of their smiling faces. You snatch it from its charger and eagerly scramble to answer it.

“Hey!” 

“Hey, Jaime!” Dan’s voice floats through the speaker, and it’s one of the most beautiful things you’ve ever heard. “Arin and I just got back from the airport, so I wanted to call you while we started unpacking some of our stuff.” 

“You’re unpacking already even though you just got home? Aren’t you tired?” 

“Oh, trust me, we’re fucking exhausted,” comes Arin’s voice from somewhere farther away. “It’s a miracle that I’m even awake right now.” 

“Tell me about it,” Dan agrees with a sigh. “I just wanted to grab some sweats from my bag and take my contacts out. My eyes feel like they’re about to fall out of my skull.” 

“Do you want to rest a bit instead of coming over, then?” You ask. “I wouldn’t want you falling asleep behind the wheel or something.” 

“I think we can stay awake long enough to make our way over there,” Dan says. “We haven’t seen you in over two months, Jaime. In case we didn’t tell you before, we really fucking miss you and want to see you as soon as possible.”

“I would definitely be lying if I said that I haven’t missed you guys too,” you sigh. “Are you gonna head out soon?” 

“Yeah, we’re probably gonna leave in like ten minutes or so. See you soon?” 

“See you soon. Drive safe!”

“We will!”

\--/--/--

Now that you know Dan and Arin are on their way, you’re restless with excitement. You’ve missed them like fucking _ crazy _ while they were gone, and you’re looking forward to kissing them until you’re all red in the face and going to sleep tonight with their bodies pressed against yours. It’s what you’d been waiting for since they left for their latest tour, and now that you’re finally going to see each other again it’s like some tense part of your whole body has finally relaxed. 

When you hear a knock at your door you nearly run to answer it, and when you get to see the faces on the other side you’re just about ready to burst into tears.

Dan and Arin look just as tired as you’re feeling right now, with dark circles under their eyes and body language that absolutely scream exhaustion, but you’ve never been more happy to see them. They seem to be in the same boat, their faces brightening and sporting giddy smiles. They’re immediately stepping inside and closing the door behind them so they can crush you on either side with a hug, and you laugh breathlessly in their grip.

"Jaime! There's our perfect, beautiful, wonderful partner!" Arin exclaims. He smacks a loud kiss that tickles his facial hair against your cheek, and Dan quickly dives in to follow.

"We missed you so so so much!" You scrunch your nose up and laugh as Dan's unruly curls tickle underneath it, but you can’t help but melt between them, and you’re smiling so hard it hurts. 

“I missed you guys too,” you murmur into Arin’s chest. “Are you guys hungry or anything?”

“Nah, we grabbed something to eat before we left the airport, so we’re good,” Dan replies. “What about you?” 

“Had something earlier as well,” you mumble. “Since none of us are hungry, let’s go take a nap. I don’t know about you, but I’m so tired I could cry.”

“Tell me about it,” Arin says. He reluctantly releases you from his hold, but he takes your hand and heaves a great yawn. “A nap sounds fucking amazing right now.” 

When the three of you make it to your bedroom, Dan and Arin toe their shoes off by the door and waste no time in climbing into bed on either side of you. It’s times like these that remind you of exactly how much taller they are than you, but you don’t mind. The weight of them encasing you in warmth as Arin draws the covers over you is comforting, makes you feel safe and protected. 

“I love you guys,” you mumble. You tilt your head upwards to give Arin a sleepy kiss before turning over and giving Dan one of his own, and they drape their arms over your torso, their touch welcoming and familiar. 

“Love you too,” they echo, and before you know it, the three of you have drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you want to chat then come and say hi on Tumblr at aciid--heart!


End file.
